


It's OK

by kazoobard



Category: Bill & Ted (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:42:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26726875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazoobard/pseuds/kazoobard
Summary: Bill sleeps over at Ted's house, with some totally bogus (excellent?) information to share.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	It's OK

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very old fic of mine, I edited it a bit and I like it a lot. Title is a song by Tom Rosenthal.

Bill S. Preston feels most sick indeed.

His eyes bore into the wood of his best friend’s front door, chest pounding. He jams his finger into the doorbell, leaning into it, holding a breath until the door swings open to reveal Ted “Theodore” Logan, gangly arms spread wide open, orange jacket precariously hanging off of his hips, a grin plastered across his face. “Bill!”

“Ted!” Bill says, trying to muster up the most enthusiasm he can, despite the churning in his stomach. Ted grins wider and gestures into the house, closing the door behind Bill as he ducks in.

“You got the comics?” Bill asks, swinging his head back and forth to survey the living room.

“Yeah!” Bill can feel Ted’s voice in his knees. “Snacks, too! Pop Rocks, Skittles, Cosmic Brownies, everything. We, my friend, will most definitely be eating like kings tonight.”

“Excellent!”

Both of them pull an air guitar. Bill drops his arms as Ted does, and Ted’s ever-present smile bursts through his whole face, his eyes shining through his bangs. Bill's mouth is dry.

A throat clears across the room. Ted stiffens, and Bill turns to see a much older, non-Ted-looking dude standing in the center of the room, his presence taking up intense space. “Ted.”

“Sir,” Ted says quietly. Bill’s heart twists.

“Bill.”

“Hey, Ted’s dad.”

Anti-Ted sucks his lips in, making him look like an old fruit. Bill bites his lip and keeps his breath in to keep from laughing. Captain Logan frowns harder. "I see you're back in my home. Wonderful."

Ted grabs his arm, whispering, “We should go get started on those comics,” and Bill lets Ted tug him away, Anti-Ted’s eyes burning holes into the backs of their heads.

***

Bill’s eyes strain, but he can’t make himself look away. He’s been staring at the same panel for over five minutes, and it was most frustrating.

“You need help?”

Ted’s voice startles Bill back into the room. He’s laying on Ted’s bed, their legs overlapping, Ted’s limbs taking up much more space than Bill’s. “Uh, yeah. The cramped font that Thor talks in is most unhelpful.”

Ted throws his Spiderman comic onto their pile of discarded wrappers and leans into Bill. Bill holds his breath and stares at the page, careful to not look up at his friend, who most definitely smells like a triumphant mix of honey and chocolate.

Ted clears his throat, putting on a performative voice. “Thou hath meant no harm to living being! But still have planets fallen by thy hand! Now— what is Thor to do?” Ted drops the voice, saying, “I totally zoned out while reading that, I didn’t get any of it.”

“Oh, dude, it means that Odin’s a total accidental dickweed and that Thor doesn’t want to end up like him.”

“Ohh. Thanks, dude!” They both air guitar, and Ted stretches his arms out, mouth forcing itself into a loud yawn. His adam’s apple bobs as he does so, shoulder blades popping out and hair falling away from his face, framing his long eyelashes and the cinnamon-colored freckles across his nose.

“Bill?”

Bill snaps back into time, back to his stalled breathing, back to the concerned expression on Ted’s face, to the numb feeling of dread that sits low in his stomach. Bogus.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, dude.”

Ted isn’t buying it. “Are you sure?”

Bill feels his heart in his throat, blocking it, threatening to force itself out of his mouth and splatter all over the both of them. He twists his face into a smile. “I’m tired.”

Ted nods, peeking at Bill through his sleepy eyes. “It’s late. We should sleep.”

Bill nods, letting out a slow, quiet breath. “Sounds good, Ted, my friend.”

***

Bill lays in the dark, pressed all the way against the wall to give Ted some space. He stares at the ceiling, breathing slowly. He feels himself slipping away into sleep, before being shaken awake by the squeaking of the bedsprings beneath him, followed immediately by Ted’s warm skin against his own.

Ted gives a small yawn, fighting through his sleepiness. “Bill, are you okay? You feel most tense.”

“Yeah. I’m okay, dude.”

Ted squeezes Bill’s arm, not fully believing him, but not wanting to pressure his friend. “Okay. Goodnight, my most esteemed friend.”

They lay in silence for what feels like forever, breathing slowly and listening to the quiet rhythm of the sleeping house. Bill takes in a silent, shaky breath and closes his eyes, choking out what’d been slamming around his head for months.

“I’m gay, dude.”

A cold sliver of anxiety shoots up Bill’s spine. Ted says nothing. Bill lays in silence, waiting, holding back oncoming tears. Why is Ted so quiet? Why won’t he say something?

Bill had begun to hope that Ted had been asleep when he hears the bedsprings shift with Ted’s weight. Bill turns his head cautiously toward Ted’s direction to see the shadowy outline of his best friend propped up on his elbow, hair tucked behind one ear, eyes gleaming in the dark. Bill is consumed by dread. He looks away from Ted, unable to handle the disgust Ted surely felt.

Ted takes a short breath. “Bill, my dude, that is totally alright with me. I am most honored and humbled that you feel comfortable sharing this with me.” Ted grins, his face brightening the dimly moonlit room.

Bill is still. He feels time pass with every fraction of a second. And then he bursts into tears. Salty streaks of water stream down his face, and he brings his shirt up to his face to wipe away tears and snot. Ted reaches a hand out and pulls Bill close to his chest, wrapping his gangly arms around his friend. Bill releases all of his tears into Ted’s chest, slowly calming down with the steady rhythm of his heartbeat.

They lay together, calm, still, breathing along with each other. Ted’s lungs expand, and Bill feels his voice vibrate. “I love you, dude.”

Bill smiles into Ted’s chest and finally, finally allows himself to sleep.


End file.
